


Almost

by tanyart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Almost Human AU, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost like falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Technically I would call this an [Almost Human](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Almost_Human_\(TV_series\)) AU but it barely alludes to the canon source, so uhh… I’d say this is just… android DRN Eren and human Jean AU. They are also both detectives, but in context that is a minor detail, haha.

Jean has been with other androids before, and Eren feels no different from the rest of them.  They’ve got the same synthetic skin, the same soft mechanical creaks in their joints, and the same special kind of temperature displacement where they feel warm or cool in all the wrong places.  Or maybe it’s in all the right places – Jean hasn’t decided yet.  Eren’s mouth moves against his neck and Jean blanks out for the next few moments. 

His breathing still hasn’t calmed from getting fucked but eventually he rolls onto his back at Eren’s impatient touch.  Aside from his ruffled hair, Eren looks composed, no heaving chest or flushed skin, nothing to hint of having sex while Jean lies there in a wrecked heap.  It’s a damn shame, not being able to have Eren feel pressure or heat and derive biophysical satisfaction from it, but there’s no helping limited technology. 

“Fuckin’ damn shame, because the things I would  _do_  to you,” Jean mumbles again, reaching for Eren’s face. He’s probably babbled the same things earlier, but he is saying it again because he can’t help himself and he thinks Eren would like to know.

The circuitry lights up on one side of Eren’s forehead and down to his jaw, bright green and quick before it fades back to the tanned hue of his skin.  Jean has been around androids long enough to not consider it uncomfortable or strange.  It is pretty in a weird way, and he draws Eren closer, mouth open for a kiss.  The circuit pattern flashes again and Jean opens his eyes and looks right into Eren’s assessing gaze, at the artificial pupils widening, and Jean swears he can hear the near silent whirls and clicks behind Eren’s eyes. 

Eren has been unusually quiet so far.  Jean blinks. 

“Hold on.  Are you  _analyzing_  me?”

Eren’s eyes flicker.  He glowers down at Jean, hands bracing over Jean’s shoulders. “Probably in the same way you’re analyzing  _me_.”

Jean snorts, admitting defeat by wrapping his legs around Eren’s waist.  Eren’s face is warmer than the average human and the heat feels good against Jean’s palms.  He kisses Eren, long and slow, and the inside of Eren’s mouth is hot too, and gets even hotter with the moan Eren makes.  Jean had stopped wondering a long time ago if the sound is manufactured to distract him; he doesn’t even know what’s sexier anymore – an unchecked, mindless noise like that, or a deliberate action of choice made just to get Jean hard again.  

“Mm, hey. I liked that,” he says, licking his lips, because feedback is important but mostly because Eren has stopped kissing him.  He hasn’t noticed how far up he is straining so he lets his head fall back on the pillow and grabs the back of Eren’s neck to bring Eren’s face closer to his instead.  “I  _really_  liked that…”

“Jean-” 

The circuits light up beneath Eren’s skin, lines running down his body. He shivers and sags to the side.  For a second Jean thinks Eren’s shut down on him in mid second fuck, and of course that would happen because Eren is still a trash DRN android with an overactive Synthetic Soul program no one can ever seem to predict.

“Oh my god, what the fuck,” Jean says as Eren’s entire dead weight falls unsexily on top of him.  He wheezes.  “Eren!”

Eren’s eyes dim and shutters back to their usual brilliant shade of green.  Jean can feel the deep breath Eren takes, strange and genuinely human, before he clumsily sits up.  He looks dazed, like he’s just short circuited or rebooted or-

Jean knows Eren is a living being, he knows it with all his heart, but when it comes the physicality of sex Jean had thought it was all perfectly calculated algorithms to generate the right—or  _wrong_ —responses. Input; Jean Kirstein wants to get fucked.  Output; Jean Kirstein gets fucked.  How it happens is at Eren’s discretion and Eren’s own screwball personality, and Eren has never asked for anything else in return.  

“Holy shit, did you just have an orgasm?” Jean blurts out.  Sitting up, he grabs Eren’s wrists before he falls over again. “I didn’t you know had nerves!”

Which, great, Jean should have  _asked_  before assuming, even though he’s pretty sure Eren has no pain receptors whatsoever judging from all the car-flipping, building jumping, reckless bullet-taking sort of activities he’s done with his body.  

“No. …No nerves.” Eren puts a hand to his head, glancing at Jean with his brow furrowed.  “It’s just… emotional processing. Kinda… overloaded.”

“Oh,” Jean says, taking his own time to process the information before he realizes the implications.  His jaw drops.  “ _What?_ ”

Eren drags his hand down his face. It looks like the equivalent of blushing.  Or wanting to claw the skin from his skull.  “You heard me!”

“Be more specific!” Jean says, alarmed.  His overworked detective senses kick in and he starts to notice irrelevant things like the state of his messy apartment, how their uniforms are strewn across the floor and his dinner from two nights ago is still out in the kitchen.  It is the middle of the week and they have to be at the precinct in morning, and everything is all useless information because Jean is not prepared for  _this_.  “Like, a bad emotional overload or the good kind?”

Eren lets out an aggravated noise.  “The good kind, alright?” he half yells, pushing Jean back into the bed and kissing him hard.

It is probably a good thing Jean has all nerves between the two of them.  He doesn’t know how Eren would be able to handle all the sparks shooting up and down his body.  He’d probably shut down again or self-destruct, Jean’s sure of it.   They aren’t that different from each other, after all.

“Well,” Jean says once Eren slows down and has another brief episode of glimmering circuitry down his cheek.  He moves over Eren, examining his face with a light touch.  “Did it feel good at least?  I mean.  Before you rebooted.”

Eren regards him thoughtfully. 

“I didn’t feel anything,” he says, and that is the objective truth. He pulls Jean in, pressing their foreheads together, synthetic skin to skin. “But yeah.  It feels good anyway.”


End file.
